


Alfresco

by fengirl88



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Give An Old Joke A Home Week, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On the coldest night since records began!” Mycroft fumes.  “What was Sherlock thinking of?”</p><p>Lestrade glances at the CCTV footage and grins.  “I’d have thought that was obvious.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfresco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warriorbot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorbot/gifts).



> 221b ficlet: 221 words, last word beginning with b. An early birthday fic for warriorbot, with love. Also a transparent excuse to give an old joke a home.

“On the coldest night since records began!” Mycroft fumes. “What was Sherlock thinking of?”

Lestrade glances at the CCTV footage and grins. “I’d have thought that was obvious.”

Mycroft glares and says “Sherlock seems determined to bring disgrace on himself and Dr Watson, but there could have been _serious_ consequences –”

“Young love,” Lestrade says indulgently. Ruins it a moment later by adding “Silly buggers.”

Mycroft winces.

“Sorry,” Lestrade says. “Look, they’re OK, aren’t they? Nobody got pneumonia. Or frostbite,” he adds thoughtfully.

“You’re not taking this seriously,” Mycroft grumbles.

Lestrade slides his arms around Mycroft’s waist and kisses his neck. “Haven’t you ever done it alfresco?”

“There’s a difference between alfresco and bloody freezing,” Mycroft says, abandoning his usual primness.

“Could be quite nice,” Lestrade says, letting his hand drift lower. “Under the stars.”

“Not in St James’s P – _aah_ ,” Mycroft says, surrendering.

“Can’t be the first time it’s happened there,” Lestrade says.

Mycroft starts laughing. “There’s a story about Churchill when he was PM –”

“Winston Churchill never got done for shagging in St James’s Park,” Lestrade says, shocked.

“No, an MP was, for gross indecency in the bushes with a Guardsman. On a similarly freezing cold night.”

“So what did Churchill say when they told him about it?” Lestrade asks.

Mycroft smirks. “He said ‘Makes you proud to be British!’”

**Author's Note:**

> The story about Winston Churchill is retold [here](http://loveandliberty.blogspot.com/2009/01/why-winston-churchill-is-better-prime.html), amongst other places.


End file.
